


You Left Me

by molossiamerica (afjakwrites)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is afraid of love, M/M, Soulmate AU, and has terrible luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: Years ago, Arthur Kirkland ran from his soulmate just after their watches fell off. In the present day, he’s a successful businessman who has recently hired a new PA—his soulmate, Alfred Jones.





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my writing blog @afjakwrites on tumblr.

Arthur glanced around the small park from his seat at the fountain, looking around impatiently. His foot, clad in a pair of freshly tailed oxfords, tapped impatiently against the pavement and he pulled the sleeve of his suit jacket back in order to get a look at his wrist. As always, the small electronic device embedded in his wrist read the same: August 1st, 2014, 3:23 PM. He sighed and looked to his other wrist, upon which was a watch displaying the actual time: 3:21 PM.

Arthur hoped for a moment that perhaps his soulmate would be late—or perhaps not even show up at all—and scoffed at himself for such ridiculous thoughts. Unfortunately for him, it was simply impossible for that to happen. A soulmate was never late, nor was it possible for them not to show up. To his disappointment, someone would most certainly arrive with the next two minutes, most likely expecting Arthur to eagerly jump into his waiting arms.

Arthur felt sorry for whoever the bloke was. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, really; it was only that he had much more important things on his mind than soulmates, and he couldn’t be bothered to try and keep up a relationship with someone at the present—not if he wanted to be the CEO of his own company before his thirtieth birthday. A soulmate was a distraction. A heartwarming, dreamy, romantic distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. And Arthur couldn’t afford to make room for any distractions in his life. There were far more important things than love.

Ah, shit. That made him sound awful. He cringed at himself for even thinking such a harsh thought. He wasn’t insensitive, truly; selfish, maybe, but he always tried to address his selfishness and make it as easy on everyone else as he possibly could. Of course, there was no right way to tell the man you were meant to be with that you didn’t want to be with him—or that you were only on vacation in America and would be leaving in two days to an undisclosed location, and that he would most likely never see you again.

Arthur sighed heavily and ran a pale hand through his equally pale hair, his heart beating faster as the minute changed on his watch.

A man strolled down a path toward the fountain from the opposite edge of the park. He was too far for Arthur to see his face, but he appeared to be tall, and he was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a t-shirt. He was staring at his phone, his thumbs moving rapidly as he walked.

Arthur looked around once more. No one else was anywhere near him; certainly not close enough to make it to him before 3:23 struck. Arthur’s heart began to beat wildly and he pulled the morning’s paper from his pocket, pulling it up to cover his face. From behind the paper, green eyes watched as the figure rapidly approached.

The man was so close now. Arthur’s face was heating up. He stood, still using the paper to obscure his face, and watched the man lower his phone and look around.

God, he was gorgeous. Up close, Arthur could clearly see every beautiful inch of his face; gorgeous suntanned skin, thick, plush, delightfully pink lips, silky hair that shone as if it were made of gold… And god, those eyes. They were the most brilliant, breathtaking blue Arthur had ever seen in his life. Then, the man’s eyes caught on him. Arthur watched as the brightest smile he’d ever had the pleasure of viewing stretched across that unbelievably handsome face of his and, gasping, pulled the paper up to cover his entire face.

“Hey!” The man called. His voice was like music to Arthur’s ears. “Hey, I—Woah!” The man let out a laugh as the small device previously embedded in his wrist clattered to the pavement. Arthur’s did the same, and he watched it roll in the man’s direction for a moment before gulping.

“I'm—I’m sorry!” Arthur cried.

Then, shocking himself, he turned on his heel and ran.

“H-Hey!” The man called behind him. He heard running footsteps behind him. “Hey, wait! I’m your soulmate!”

Arthur ignored him, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He rushed out of the park and onto the street.

“Wait! W-Wait, I’m Alfred! Alfred Jones! Don’t go!” The voice called, sounding somewhat far away.

Arthur risked a glance behind him and noticed to his relief that Alfred had been held up by a line of bikers passing suddenly in front of him on the sidewalk. He was looking at Arthur with the most heartbroken expression the Brit had ever seen anyone wear. It made him want to run to Alfred’s aide, apologize, and throw himself at the man.

No. He couldn’t fall for this—couldn’t fall for him. He couldn’t let all his hard work be for nothing. He couldn’t let love distract him from his dreams.

Arthur ignored the tears stinging at his eyes, turned before Alfred could get a good look at him, and fled.

* * *

“Mr. Kirkland?” Came the secretary’s voice from Arthur’s doorway.

The Brit looked up from his morning paper and raised one impressively thick eyebrow at the woman standing in the doorway. “Yes?”

“Your new assistant is here.”

“Ah, the ‘surprise hire’ Francis picked out for me? Send them in; I’ll humor the frog for a moment. He’s been raving about my mystery employee all week.”

“I’m still surprised you agreed to let him pick out a PA for you, sir.” Said his secretary in return, a humored smile set upon her face.

Arthur returned the expression, an evil glint in his eye. “Yes, well, I’m sure this person will be the worst assistant I’ve ever had, and then I’ll have an excuse to mock Francis for his terrible taste in everything.”

“Do you really need an excuse, sir?” She asked.

“No; but it’s much more fun that way, don’t you think?” Arthur said, chuckling a bit.

She smiled in return and then stepped out of the room while Arthur looked back down to his paper.

“Mr. Kirkland?” Came a voice from the doorway once more.

Arthur jolted, jerking his head up. At the sight of the man in the doorway, he nearly fainted.

“Woah, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you!” Said the man as he took a step into the office, grinning brightly at Arthur. “I’m Alfred, the PA Francis hired for you.”

Arthur stared in absolute shock at the man. Alfred. Christ, the Alfred. His Alfred!

Those big, beautiful blue eyes—the eyes forever burned into Arthur’s memory, the eyes he’d never thought he’d have the pleasure of seeing again—blinked curiously at him. That all-too gorgeous mouth of his curled into a frown born of confusion.

“Um, Mr. Kirkland…?” Alfred tried once more, looking somewhat concerned.

“Ah! Yes, yes, sorry, I was just—erm, I was startled. I-I expected you to be… different.” Arthur said, and cleared his throat as he stood up and made his way around his desk, holding a hand out to the man. “In any case, it’s quite nice to meet you, Alfred.”

Alfred beamed brightly once more and took Arthur’s smaller hand into his large, strong, unbelievably warm one. Arthur felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm when they made contact, and he struggled to keep a red flush from his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you too! Francis said you would have some interview questions for me?”

“Ah, yes. Please, have a seat there. They’re just some questions to learn a bit more about you.” Said Arthur, struggling to keep his voice calm as his mind whirred.

Alfred plopped into one of the seats across from Arthur and waited patiently for the Brit to sit down and extract a piece of paper from a folder left underneath his paper.

“H-How old are you, Alfred?” He stuttered and cursed himself, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Twenty-three,” replied the American in question, leaning back in his chair with a polite smile set upon his face.

Arthur nodded and looked down, jotting the age down. “Alright. And what brings you to England?” He asked.

“I was looking for a change is all. Francis told me I should come out here and live.”

Arthur frowned, jealousy flaring up with no warning. He chastised himself in his head; Alfred wasn’t his. He’d abandoned the man, for God’s sake. Alfred was free to choose whatever partner he wanted.

“Oh, we’re not together, sir!” Alfred exclaimed hurriedly, seeming to notice Arthur’s distaste. “He’s been a close friend for a while, but nothing else.”

“I see. Ah, well, that actually brings me to my next question—are you bonded, and if so, do you have children?” Arthur questioned, his throat constricting painfully.

Alfred’s smile fell for a moment, but he quickly replaced it and shook his head. “No, neither. I’m still solo.” He replied.

“I see.” Arthur said, and pretended not to notice the way Alfred tugged at his shirtsleeves in order to make sure they covered his wrists.

From there, the interview continued rather normally. Alfred was enthusiastic and sweet, with an abundance of corny jokes and an unrelentingly happy demeanor. Despite his best efforts to resist it, Arthur was quickly overtaken by Alfred’s charm, and couldn’t help but to like the man by the time they’d concluded the interview. Artuur gave Alfred the job and explained the basics of his position, talking of training the next day.

They fell into a routine easily after that. Every day, Alfred arrived twenty minutes before Arthur and made sure everything was in order before preparing him a cup of tea in the break room. He answered calls and met with clients on Arthur’s behalf, and did side work for some of his coworkers. By the time a month had passed Alfred was a favorite of the tenth floor office, well-liked by everyone he worked with.

And especially well-liked by his boss.

Despite Arthur’s numerous and valiant attempts to remain impervious to affection, even he hadn’t been resistant to Alfred’s likability.

God, how couldn’t Arthur like him? He was perfectly punctual every day, and showed up ready and eager to work. He completed all of Arthur’s tasks without complaint, and took the condescending comments Arthur made with a grain of salt. Not only did he disregard them, he actually laughed at Arthur’s rude commentary, and always had a snarky reply to throw back. He seemed to see straight through his boss’ jaded exterior. It was both maddening and comforting, and despite himself, Arthur found that the tumultuous concoction of emotions Alfred had stirred up in him only made Arthur like him more.

Alfred drove him crazy. He all of Arthur’s likes and dislikes rolled into one, a walking contradiction. He was ditzy and witty, cute and sexy, stupid and smart, arrogant and modest and lovely. He was everything Arthur had never known he’d wanted.

He was what Arthur had always doubted—the missing piece of his puzzle. His other half. The perfect complement.

His soulmate.

It killed Arthur. How did one deal with the knowledge that they’d run out on their soulmate—that they’d deemed the most wonderful person they’d ever known a distraction from true success? Gazing at Alfred day after day, seeing the smile on his face, hearing that wonderful voice throw teasing insults his way, made Arthur realize that he’d cheated himself out of true success.

Mr. Kirkland?“ Came Alfred’s voice.

Arthur looked up, smiling at the sight of Alfred peeking his head in the doorway to his office. "Yes, come in.”

“Thanks,” said Alfred, and stepped inside. He swung his arms back and forth, a nervous habit of the American’s Arthur had become accustomed to over the months they’d worked together.

“What did you need, Alfred?” Arthur questioned in a soft tone, perplexed by the American’s unease.

“Um, I wanted to request next Tuesday off.” Said Alfred, biting at his bottom lip.

Arthur frowned. “May I ask why?”

“It's—” Alfred paused, then took a deep breath and abruptly blurted—"Mr. Kirkland, my soulmate left me.“

Arthur started, green eyes going wide in surprise. His mouth fell open, too shocked to respond.

"He ran away right after our watches fell off. Which was, um, three years ago next Tuesday.” He explained, tone sad.

The Brit’s face fell, noting the terrible pain in Alfred’s expression. His eyes were glossy with the beginnings of tears, his mouth set in a thin line.

“I… see. Of course, Alfred. Take as much time as you’d like.” Arthur said, and immediately felt like hitting himself.

How much more horrible could he possibly get? It was clear now that he’d broken Alfred’s heart, and it made his own ache. If he were a good man, he’d step forward and explain everything. He’d ease Alfred’s pain by explaining just what a fool he’d been, how it had been foolish and wrong and so, so awful. But instead, he merely nodded when his PA left the room, gulping as the door to his office shut behind his soulmate.

On Tuesday, Arthur took a half day, hoping to cheer himself up. Since Alfred had brought the anniversary of his abandonment up, it had weighed heavily on his mind, and he hadn’t been able to do any work whatsoever. Instead, he’d run over every single detail of that day in his mind a thousand times, each time dropping further and further into intense self-loathing.

He decided to treat himself to lunch at a small cafe he was rather fond of, which had several booths overlooking a small lake. It was a perfectly enchanting spot to sit and people watch, a hobby of Arthur’s.

However, luck was not on his side, as per usual. He’d barely stepped into the cafe when he noted the very reason he’d left work sitting alone in a booth by the counter, resting his head against the glass and looking out at the water with sadness in his eyes. His hand was cupped around a coffee cup, of which he ran his fingers along the rim of.

When Arthur stepped inside, Alfred looked up and gaped at the sight of his boss. After a moment, he stood, quickly making his way toward his boss.

“Mr. Kirkland, I swear I’m not skipping out on work just for fun!” He said quickly, looking worried. “I really needed to get out of the house.”

Arthur shook his head. “That’s alright, Alfred. I understand entirely. Besides, there’d be no work for you to do if you had come in; after all, I’m not there.”

Alfred let a small smile grace his lips at that. “Thanks.” He said gently, and looked around. “Um… Do you wanna sit down?”

“I’d hate to bother you—” Arthur began, only to be interrupted by the American.

“No, I could use the company. Seriously. I mean, obviously I don’t expect you to but if you want to, you’re more than welcome.”

Arthur glanced toward Alfred’s booth and then back to the American. After a moment, he nodded. “Alright,” he said with a smile.

Alfred walked him back to their booth and the pair sat down. After having his order taken by their waiter, Arthur looked to Alfred.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asked tentatively, worried.

Alfred shrugged. “I’m okay,” he murmured. “The first year was the hardest, but it’s still hard. Eventually I’ll be fine to work and stuff, I just… Y'know. It takes time. For years I would look down at my wrist and dream of today, of meeting them, and all the anniversary parties we’d have after. And now… Well, there’s certainly no reason to throw a party.” He said with a sad smile.

Arthur nodded, looking down at his teacup. His distorted reflection stared back at him in his tea. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Alfred shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

The elder winced at that, gripping his cup a bit tighter.

“What’s your soulmate like, Arthur?” Alfred questioned.

Arthur looked up from his tea, surprised. “Mine?” He asked.

“Yeah. What’re they like?”

“Well, he’s…” Arthur looked into Alfred’s eyes and sighed dreamily. “He’s wonderful, honestly. Everything I’ve ever wanted and more. He’s got the brightest eyes, the sweetest smile, the most gorgeous laugh, the kindest heart. I don’t deserve him.”

Alfred frowned. “Don’t say that. Everyone deserves a soulmate!” He protested, comforting the man.

“I wish you were right.” Replied Arthur. “I’m afraid I ruined things between us. I let my work get in the way of us. We’re not together.” He explained.

Alfred’s brows furrowed and he nodded, seeming to understand Arthur. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Then it was Arthur’s turn to smile sadly. “It’s not your fault.” He told the American, repeating him.

Alfred let out a small laugh and turned toward the window. “Sometimes I wonder why he left. I didn’t even get to see his face. God, I bet he was perfect. I bet he was the most gorgeous guy in the whole world.” Alfred said, smiling gently.

“Perhaps,” Arthur said. “But I doubt there’s someone more lovely than you.”

Alfred’s eyes flitted toward the man, cheeks reddening. “Geez. I didn’t know you could flirt, Mr. Kirkland.” He said, laughing.

“I’ll have you know that I can be extremely charming when I want to be! I was quite the charmer at one point.”

“Oh?” Alfred said, grinning. “How charming?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Arthur teased, his eyes twinkling.

Alfred leaned closer, resting his elbows atop the table. “C'mon, Mr. Kirkland. I wanna see the charm you Brits are so famous for.”

Arthur ft a sudden surge of bravery overtake him and he reached forward, fiddling with Alfred’s fingers. He looked up at the younger through his thick eyelashes and plastered a coy smile onto his face. “I’m not sure you could handle it, love.” He purred.

Alfred was getting out of his chair now. “Let’s go somewhere else.” He suggested.

“Where?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“Your apartment.” Alfred replied.

* * *

Arthur woke to his alarm clock and turned groggily on his side, slamming his hand down on top of it. Once it had stopped blaring loudly into his ear, he sat up in bed and looked around, frowning.

Alfred, along with all of his things, had vanished. Arthur was sure he’d fallen asleep wrapped around the American, but it was clear he’d snuck out at some point.

Arthur glanced at the time and got out of bed, a terrible pain in his heart. Alfred had left? God, what could he have possibly done wrong? Was he bad in bed? Arthur asked himself as he got dressed and made himself a cup of tea, agonizing over the American’s possible answers.

He had to summon all of his courage to make it into work, only to be greeted immediately by Alfred standing outside his door.

“I need to talk to you,” Alfred said.

“Alright.” Arthur said curtly, stepping into his office. Alfred followed him in and closed the door.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kirkland, but I have to quit. Effective immediately.” Alfred said.

Arthur’s jaw dropped. “What? Alfred, why—”

“Listen, Mr. Kirkland. I’m gonna be totally honest with you, because you deserve to know. You’re a great boss and even greater person, and I really don’t want to go, but I can’t stay any more. I’m falling in love with you, Arthur.” Alfred said bluntly, holding the Brit’s gaze.

Arthur’s green eyes went wide, fire immediately sweeping over him. He felt himself being set aflame from head to toe, completely overjoyed by the American’s words. “S-So your quitting because of the policy about coworkers dating?” He asked, trying to keep the smile from his face.

Alfred looked guiltily to the floor and Arthur’s heart dropped. “I’m quitting because I cant’t fall in love with you when my soulmate’s still out there. I’ll be out of the country before the week is out. I’m so sorry, Arthur. I just—If there’s even a chance he’s still out there… I just have to wait for him.”

Tears we’re forming in Arthur’s eyes. “B-But what if he was here? Your soulmate?”

“I don’t think he’s in England.” Alfred answered gently.

“He is.” Arthur said in return.

“What?” Alfred asked.

“You were set to meet your soulmate on August first, 2014, at 3:23PM.” Arthur said, heart beating madly.

“H-How did you—”

“You were in a park in Pennsylvania when you were supposed to meet him. He was sitting by a fountain and he was hiding his face behind a newspaper.”

Alfred standing stock-still, frozen. “Arthur,” he gasped, his voice barely audible.

“Alfred, I—God, I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea what I was running from back then. Had I known how wonderful you are, how much I would come to adore you, that never would have happened. I was a fool. I was caught up in material success and I was too stupid to realize that none of it matters at all without you beside me. You’re the only person who’s managed to steal every single coherent thought from my head. Every tine you look at me, I forget every single idiotic reason I didn’t want you. You’re all I want.”

Alfred shook his head, no longer bothering to restrain himself. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and down his cheeks as he stared at Arthur. “Why didn’t you tell me when you saw me? Wh-Why did you let me stay here for almost a fucking year before you decided to come to me with some bullshit about how you made a mistake?!” He asked, his voice growing progressively louder until he was shouting at the Brit.

“It’s not bullshit! I was an idiot, Alfred! I was selfish and stupid and I’m so sorry. I have never deserved you, but I love you. I know it’s not enough anymore.”

“Of course it’s not enough! You broke my fucking heart! I’ve been looking for you for three years! I’ve been driving myself crazy and all this time you were here! I’ve been working for you for six months and you never said anything! You—You slept with me on the anniversary of you fucking running away and leaving me!” Alfred yelled, fuming. His handsome face was contorted with anger, his blue eyes alight with fire.

“Alfred, please—” Arthur began, trying to calm him down.

“N-No! Fuck you! You just sat there yesterday and listened while I told you all about how much it hurt and you didn’t say anything! Y-You just let me suffer! You left me alone for three fucking years! How could you?!” Alfred sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Arthur came forward, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Then, slowly, he tugged Alfred into him. The American’s head dropped onto his shoulder and Arthur stroked his hair as the American cried.

They stood that way a moment, Arthur patiently waiting for Alfred to stop panting. Once his breathing had evened out, Alfred slowly raised his head and wiped at his eyes.

“I’m so happy it’s you,” Alfred said after a moment. “Even if you piss me off.”

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Don’t push your luck. You have a lot of shit to make up for. But I’ll consider forgiving you for a raise.” He joked.

“That’s completely unethical!” Arthur scolded, fighting a smile himself.

“I love you,” Alfred said, smiling gently. Then, with more seriousness in his tone, “But you know it’s gonna take me a while to warm up to this, okay? You hurt me a lot.”

Arthur nodded. “Love, I’d wait forever if it meant I could be with you.”


End file.
